


Introduction to Crossovers

by lifecaughtinyoursway



Category: Community (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 1x20 and 5x23 aired on consecutive days so, But also, Case Fic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Study Group, Team as Family, We'll go with that, and end of s5 for CM, ass crack bandit, come on its perfect, crossover babyyy, no beta we die like men, probably TECHNICALLY, set around the end of s1 for community (1x20), seven bau for seven study group, this is so stupid I love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifecaughtinyoursway/pseuds/lifecaughtinyoursway
Summary: JJ gets dozens of case files a day and at some point she has to assume she's seen everything. But when an administrative mix up means a case of assaults on a college campus happens to make it's way to her desk, she knows she can't ignore this one. Perhaps the BAU would have been less inclined to fly out to Colorado if they knew the name the students had given the assailant: The Ass Crack Bandit.





	Introduction to Crossovers

it's gonna delete this draft so I'm posting this as a placeholder/to make myself actually write the damn thing


End file.
